A Small Clover Will Make Peace
by divergent-tfios-tribute
Summary: The medicine cat of ThunderClan receives a strange prophecy from Star Clan before chaos ensues. The clans shall go into battle, lots of blood will shed and many cats will die. Can the young medicine cat Cloverbreeze find the solution and fulfil the prophecy to stop all the bloodshed? Not even StarClan knows... ( Sorry, I kind of suck as summaries!)
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**-A small Clover will make peace-**

**(Sorry if the chapters are a little short, this is my first FanFic I hope you enjoy it! By the way I am using OC's. I do NOT own Warriors but I do own this plot and these characters!)**

**Allegiances of ThunderClan** (at the beginning, will update when major things happen):

**Leader**- Ashstar (grey tabby Tom

**Deputy**- Lilyclaw (medium brown marble she-cat

**Medicine cat**- Dawnstripe (moody light brown she-cat)

**Medicine cat Apprentice**- none (will be Cloverkit)

**Warriors**-

Brakenstrike (Calm dark brown tabby tom, mates with Ambersong)

Shinepelt (Shiny grey tom, mates with Flowerbrook

Dewfeather (jumpy tortoiseshell she-cat, mates with Coalstripe)

Hazelstorm (feisty medium brown she-cat)

Coalstripe (grey tom with black tabby stripes, mates with Dewfeather)

Marshtail (shy black and white Tom)

Sandflight (loyal tan tabby Tom)

Russetfur (witty russet tom, mates with Leafdapple)

Leafdapple (medium grey tabby she-cat, mates with Russetfur)

**Queens**-

Ambersong (loving light grey tabby she-cat, mother to Cloverkit, Briarkit and Flamekit)

Flowerbrook (kind tan she-cat expecting kits with Shinepelt)

**Kits**-

Cloverkit (petite tortoiseshell she-cat, siblings are Briarkit and Flamekit)

Briarkit (adventurous brindle she-cat, siblings are Cloverkit and Flamekit)

Flamekit (lively dark grey tabby tom, siblings are Cloverkit and Briarkit)

**Elders**-

Bramblefang (snappy mottled grey Tom)

Fawnspring (understanding white and black she-cat)

Brightgaze (kind light grey she-cat, blind in one eye from birth but still managed to become a warrior)

**Ch. 1- The beginning:**

Cloverkit yawned as she woke to her sister prodding her in the side. " Come on!" Briarkit meowed impatiently.

" I'm up" Cloverkit hissed and stood up.

" Our apprentice ceremony is today"

Briarkit explained.

" Oh right, I need to go and talk to Ashstar" Cloverkit meowed then trotted out of the nursery.

Flamekit, Cloverkit and Briarkit's brother prodded their mother Ambersong.

" Hum..." Ambersong meowed sleepily.

" Come on mom, it's our apprentice ceremony today" Flamekit whined.

" Yes, yes I know" Ambersong sighed, stood up and stretched. Flamekit nodded excitedly and ran out of the den.

" Hello" Cloverkit meowed and peered into the leaders den.

" Yes, Cloverkit" Ashstar replied.

" I have something to ask you" Cloverkit explained and looked at her paws nervously.

" Go on" encouraged Ashstar.

" Well I kind of want to be a medicine cat apprentice" Cloverkit meowed quickly.

" I see" Ashstar meowed " Go and fetch Dawnstripe and bring her to me, I will tell her" Ashstar explained and excused Cloverkit. Cloverkit nodded happily and exited the den.

" Dawnstripe?" Cloverkit called.

" Yes" Dawnstripe yowled.

" It's me Cloverkit" Cloverkit meowed and padded over to Dawnstripe.

" Yes, I know. What is it?" Dawnstripe meowed with a hint of annoyance.

" Ashstar would like to talk to you in his den" Cloverkit explained.

" Okay, I'm coming" Dawnstripe sighed.

" What is it Ashstar?" Dawnstripe asked as she poked her head in his den.

" Well" Ashstar replied, " Cloverkit told me that she would like to be the medicine cat apprentice."

" I see, go on" Dawnstripe sighed.

" I was just wondering if you're up for an apprentice?" Ashstar explained.

Dawnstripe sighed

" Alright, I'll do it" She meowed. Ashstar nodded and meowed

" Would you like to tell her?"

" Sure" Dawnstripe replied and padded over to Cloverkit. " Cloverkit" Dawnstripe called.

" Yes" Cloverkit replied.

" I'm going to take you on as an apprentice" Dawnstripe explained and smiled.

" Oh thank you!" Cloverkit meowed and jumped into the air happily. Dawnstripe sighed and smiled. Cloverkit ran over to Ambersong to tell her the news.

" Mom! Mom!" Cloverkit called as she ran towards Ambersong.

" Yes" Ambersong meowed as Cloverkit stopped in front of her, nearly crashing.

" I'm going to be the medicine cat apprentice!" Cloverkit explained happily.

" Oh, that's wonderful" Ambersong exclaimed " I always new you were interested in herbs and healing!"

Cloverkit nuzzled her mother happily.

" You should go tell your father!" Ambersong encouraged and flicked her tail at Brakenstrike returning from a hunting patrol with a plump squirrel in his jaws.

" Dad!" Cloverkit called to her father as she dropped his prey on the drag kill pile.

" Yes" Brakenstrike replied.

" I'm going to be the medicine cat apprentice!" Cloverkit explained happily with a smile. Brakenstrike returned the smile and exclaimed

" That's wonderful news, you'll do a great job" Cloverkit blushed.

" Thanks, I better go get ready" she meowed. Brakenstrike nodded and licked her on the forehead. Cloverkit nuzzled her father and padded towards the nursery to get ready for the ceremony

**(I hope you liked it! Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, trust me it will get more exiting! Feel free to Review but please constructive criticism only please! Just so you know I will be posting the next chapter after this right away. But the chapters after that will come once I get 3 reviews or more.) **


	2. Chapter 2- The Apprentice Ceremony

**(I decided I will post the first 3 chapters just to pull you in! Please R&R! Disclaimer- I do NOT own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!)**

" Let all cats old enough to catch fresh kill join at the Clan Rock for a Clan meeting" Cloverkit heard Ashstar yowl as she woke.

" Hurry up" Cloverkit heard the voice of her sister whispering in her ear.

" I'm up, I'm up" Cloverkit hissed, stood up, shook herself and padded out of the nursery.

" Good, Flamekit's already at the Clan Rock with mom" Briarkit meowed as she padded beside her. Cloverkit looked over towards her brother and mother and padded towards them happily.

As they arrived Ambersong licked each one happily.

" Mom" Flamekit complained. Briarkit giggled and Cloverkit smiled.

" Shuuush" Briarkit interrupted and smiled.

As the cats surrounded the Clan Rock and looked up at Ashstar, sanding at the top of the rock with Dawnstripe and Lilyclaw beside him.

" Briarkit, Flamekit and Cloverkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed " Ashstar yowled. Cloverkit shook excitedly, Briarkit smiled uncontrollably and Flamekit shivered nervously. Ashstar continued " From this day on, until you revive your warrior names will be know as Flamepaw, Briarpaw and Cloverpaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Coalblaze. I hope Coalblaze will pass down all he knows on to you" he paused, then continued " Coalblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and cunning. You will be then mentor of Flamepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him"Ashstar stopped. Flamepaw padded up to his father and mentor and touched noses with him happily. The Clan cheered

" Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" Ashstar continued again

" Briarpaw, your mentor will be Leafdapple. I hope Leafdapple will pass down all she knows on to you" he paused, then continued " Leafdapple, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be strong and swift . You will be then mentor of Briarpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" the clan cheered her name as Briarpaw touched noses with Leafdapple. Ashstar flicked his tail, gesturing Dawnstripe to join him on the Clan Rock. Dawnstripe nodded, jumped up and yowled

" Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown loyalty and kindness" she paused, gazing at the cats below then continued "Your next medicine cat will be Cloverpaw" Ashstar continued

"Cloverpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Dawnstripe?" Cloverpaw meowed proudly

" I do" Dawnstripe nodded and meowed.

" Then at the half-moon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats" Ashstar bowed his head and finished the meeting by saying

" The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you" the clan yowled Cloverpaw's name like her siblings as she touched noses with Dawnstripe. After the cheering died down Cloverpaw went to greet her litter-mates and parents. Ambersong nuzzled Cloverpaw and her siblings and father congratulated her. When they were done, Cloverpaw headed towards Dawnstripe and the medicine cats den. Flamepaw and Briarpaw headed for the apprentice den after seeing their mentors, while Brakenstrike and Ambersong headed for the warriors den. The new apprentice had to rest, for in the morning they would have a new adventure, a full territory tour!

**(I hope it was okay. Please R&R! I know its still slow but the next chapter it gets more interesting! I will post chapter 3 shortly)**

**- Leafpool66**


	3. Chapter 3- The Moonpool and Tour

**(Here's the next Chapter for you! It isn't super interesting yet so I shall post the next chapter to keep you interested. It gets quite interesting from then on!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors!**

The next morning after the ceremony Flamepaw, Coalblaze, Briarpaw, Leafdapple, Dawnstripe and Cloverpaw left at dawn to do a territory tour.

" Come on!" Briarpaw insisted as she trotted ahead with the agile Leafdapple beside her. Cloverpaw shook her head, staying close to her older mentor. Briarpaw let out a sigh and flicked her tail. Flamepaw and Coalblaze passed Dawnstripe and Cloverpaw to become in line behind Briarpaw and Leafdapple. Cloverpaw sighed and looked around, not paying attention to her siblings but to her surroundings. As they were walking Dawnstripe talked about the major herbs

"Cobwebs of bleeding, horsetail and marigold for infections, cat-mint for coughing. Aurgh! There's so much to learn!" Cloverpaw muttered. Dawnstripe looked at her comfortingly and meowed

" It's alright, you have lots of time to learn" Cloverpaw smiled and looked around.

" Are we almost back at camp?" Cloverpaw heard Briarpaw mutter to Leafdapple. Coalblaze sighed and answered

" Yes, it's just a few fox-lengths ahead."

" Okay, I'm tired" Briarpaw replied with a huff.

" Oh, stop complaining" Flamepaw hissed. Briarpaw turned around and shot him a look but looked back so Leafdapple wouldn't notice.

" You are very talkative" Leafdapple sighed to Briarpaw. Briarpaw shrugged and replied

" I guess so"

" She always has been" Cloverpaw muttered to Dawnstripe listening to Leafdapple's remark. Dawnstripe smiled and continued.

Briarpaw sighed " Finally" as they returned to camp.

Leafdapple meowed

" You can go get some fresh kill"

Briarpaw nodded and dashed off.

Coalblaze said the same and Flamepaw when rushing after his sister. Dawnstripe meowed to Cloverpaw

" Go get a piece of prey for us and bring it to the den"

Cloverpaw nodded and ran off.

As Cloverpaw brought a thrush to the medicine cats den for her and Dawnstripe, Dawnstripe padded over to her and meowed " Come sit down over here" she flicked her tail towards the small clearing. Cloverpaw nodded and took her thrush to the clearing.

Dawnstripe returned shorty after, sat down and took a bite. Cloverpaw did as well. Dawnstripe sighed and meowed " We will be going to the Moonpool tonight"

" Really?" Cloverpaw squealed excitedly.

" Yes it's half-moon" Dawnstripe meowed and smiled.

Later that evening Cloverpaw sat at the entrance of camp waiting for Dawnstripe. When try we're ready they headed for the Moonpool.

" Are we here?" Cloverpaw asked as they came to a cave.

" Yes, we are" Dawnstripe meowed then added " We will wait up ahead for the other medicine cats" Cloverpaw nodded and padded up a bit.

Soon later three cats came padding up to the cave." Hello" Dawnstripe greeted them. " Hi" a slim tan tabby greeted them, she had WindClan sent. " Who is this?" She asked.

" My new apprentice, Cloverpaw" Dawnstripe meowed and continued " Cloverpaw this is Sparrowlight, WindClans medicine cat"

" Hello" Sparrowlight greeted her.

" Hi" Cloverpaw meowed shyly. As the other two cats approached Dawnstripe introduced them " The light grey she-cat is Willowfoot and the black and white tom is Marshpaw they are RiverClan" Cloverpaw greeted them " Hello, I'm Cloverpaw" Marshpaw smiled and replied " Hello, are you becoming an medicine cat apprentice today?" Cloverpaw nodded

" Cool" Marshpaw sighed and padded back to Willowfoot.

" Where is ShadowClan's medicine cat?" Cloverpaw asked Dawnstripe.

" He should be coming soon" Dawnstripe sighed.

Soon later, Cloverpaw saw a dark tabby shape pad up

" Hi, Birchfall" Danwstripe greeted him.

" Hello" he meowed and added " We better get going" Willowfoot and Sparrowlight nodded, Marshpaw nudged Cloverpaw and meowed

" Come on, it's time" Cloverpaw nodded and padded over to her mentor.

As they entered the Moonpool's cave Cloverpaw watched in awe as the water lit up with moon light. Dawnstripe flicked her tail and spoke the traditional words.

" Is it you wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Cloverpaw replied

" It is" Dawnstripe continued

" Then come forward, Warriors of StarClan I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will" she paused then continued " Cloverpaw come to the Moonpool and take a drink" Cloverpaw nodded and the other cats followed her to the Moonpool. Cloverpaw bowed her head and took a few laps of sparkly water. Her eyes closed and her mind drifted to StarClan.

(I hope it was okay and I didn't bore you to death! Don't worry; it will get exiting and interesting very soon… Please R&R!)


	4. Chapter 4- Cloverpaw's Dream

**(This next chapter is short but gets very interesting! R&R!)**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Warriors!**

" Hello, Cloverpaw"

Cloverpaw heard a voice and looked around the dark forest that she was in. " I am Snowflower, ThunderClan's medicine cat before Dawnstripe" Snowflower steped into the light and continued " You have a grand future"

" Really?" Cloverpaw questioned and looked intensively at the white she-cat.

" Yes, but always remember to follow your heart." Snowflower meowed then faded away.

' What's that so post to mean?' Cloverpaw though then woke from her dream by something prodding at her flank.

" Cloverpaw, I have something to tell you" Dawnstripe meowed impatiently.

" What is it?" Cloverpaw meowed fully awake.

" A prophecy" She mumbled then continued, " Before their is peace, Fire will bring great evil, but with the aid of the patch of briar the small clover will make peace." Dawnstripe finished and shook her head.

" What does it mean?" Cloverpaw asked, worriedly.

" I don't know, but we need to get back to camp and tell Ashstar" Dawnstripe explained.

Cloverpaw nodded and Dawnstripe announced to the other medicine cats " We need to go" and left the cave in a hurry with Cloverpaw running behind.

" What could it mean?" Ashstar mumbled. Dawnstripe had told him about the prophecy as soon as they got back to camp.

" We don't know" Dawnstripe sighed, " Only time will tell" Cloverpaw nodded and meowed.

" Hopefully StarClan will share more with us soon" Ashstar flicked his tail in dismissal. Cloverpaw and Dawnstripe bowed their heads and headed back to their den. ' Please show us some answers!' Cloverpaw meowed a silent prayer to StarClan.

**(I hope you liked it! Remember to R&R! The next chapter will b up once I get 4 reviews!)**


	5. Chapter 5- The First Gathering

**Thanks for waiting; sorry it took so long for the next chapter! So here you go!**

A few moons had passed since half-moon and it was time for the gathering. Dawnstripe, Cloverpaw, Lilyclaw and the other chosen cats waited at the camp entrance excluding Flamepaw and Briarpaw with their mentors. Ashstar came out of his den, went to the camp entrance and darted off wit a flick of his tail.

When they arrived RiverClan and WindClan were already assembled in the clearing chatting about. Lilypaw waited for Ashstars signal, then ran into the clearing beside Dawnstripe.

" We'll talk later!" Cloverpaw called to Brarpaw and Flamepaw. They nodded and dashed off.

Cloverpaw followed Dawnstripe over to the other medicine cats.

Willowfoot, Marshpaw and Sparrowflight were there taking about. " Hello!" Cloverpaw greeted them.

" Hi" Marshpaw called back and trotted over. While Cloverpaw talked with Marshpaw and Briarpaw went over to talk to the WindClan apprentice Swiftpaw. Flamepaw looked around and spotted a lonely RiverClan apprentice and padded over.

" Hello" he meowed to the pretty brindle she-cat.

" Hi" She replied and smiled.

" I'm Flamepaw" he meowed.

" I'm Dewpaw" she meowed and blushed. Flamepaw smiled and meowed

" The meeting about to start, would you like to sit together?" Hoping she would say ' yes'. Dewpaw though for a moment then nodded.

Flamepaw led Dewpaw over to the back of the crowd and sat down.

Dewpaw followed and sat closely beside him their pelt touching, Dewpaw felt a tingle up her spine. Flamepaw blushed and looked over at Dewpaw and smiled thinking to himself ' What a beautiful she-cat'.

ShadowClan arrived without much notice. Cloverpaw chattered with Marshpaw until the meeting started by Ashstar yowling summons the the cats below and stared to yowl, " Prey is running well, there is no sickness and we recently made 3 new apprentice. Briarpaw, Flamepaw and Cloverpaw; with Cloverpaw being our medicine cat apprentice." Cloverpaw blushed at all the attention as unfamiliar eyes looked in her direction. Ashstar stepped back and the other leaders took their turns telling news.

Lightstar, leader of RiverClan announced 2 new apprentices. Dewpaw and Treepaw.

Dewpaw blushed as the cats turned her way, Flamepaw leaned in closer. Dewpaw muttered

" Lightstar is mine and Treepaw's mother" Flamepaw nodded and sighed.

Once the cats turned away and the other leaders announced their news Flamepaw turned to Dewpaw and whispered

" If you like me, meet me at the stepping stones out of sight." And padded over to his mentor who asked

" How was your first gathering?" Flamepaw smiled and replied to Coalblaze with a gleam in his eyes

" Wonderful".

Not to long later, Ashstar yowled to ThunderClan that they were leaving. Flamepaw padded up to Briarpaw and Cloverpaw who were already chattering away " Hey!" He called as he padded up to them and told them about his gathering experience

" Mine was great too!" Cloverpaw beamed and Briarpaw nodded. The only thing Flamepaw didn't tell them was, his new love. He thought about exactly that as he padded back to camp. Cloverpaw watched him intensively but quickly returned to her chat with Briarpaw.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will go up once I get 4 more reviews!**

**Untill next time,**

**Briarleaf**


	6. Chapter 6- Wondering and Finding out

**Ch. 6- Wondering and Finding out:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a super long time. I'm getting a lot of Reviews and have been super busy. So PLEASE review! Disclaimer- I do NOT own Warriors! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A few moons had past since the gathering. Cloverpaw was doing well, learning herbs, memorizing where they were found. But as she worked she noticed Flamepaw, who would leave by himself every few days, just before sunhigh and came back with prey but Cloverpaw suspected he wasn't just hunting each time he went out.

One brisk leaf-fall morning, close to Sunhigh, Cloverpaw felt Dawnstripe prod her in the side

" I'm up," grumbled Cloverpaw who then sat up and stretched.

" I need you to look for burdock root and marigold, lazy bones!" Dawnstripe explained and added " I need to help Fawnspring with her aching joints" Cloverpaw nodded and meowed " It's a good test too!" Dawnstripe grinned, nodded and turned away.

Cloverpaw padded to the camp entrance, Flamepaw trotted up beside her and flicked his tail then ran off

' Humm?' Thought Cloverpaw ' Maybe I could follow him and see where he's been going all these moons' then murmured, " I hope he doesn't catch me!" To quietly for any cat to hear. Cloverpaw shrugged and padded on, following Flamepaw's sent.

Cloverpaw followed Flamepaw's sent for a while, stopping only once to pick some burdock roots. All of a sudden Cloverpaw heard the rushing water of a river and realized where Flamepaw was going " RiverClan!" she spat quietly.

Flamepaw spun around and looked into the trees, Cloverpaw froze. Flamepaw shrugged and disappeared down the slope leading to Stepping Stones ' What is he doing here?' Cloverpaw thought to herself as she quietly followed Flamepaw. Cloverpaw spotted Flamepaw standing by the Stepping Stones, looking tense. Cloverpaw spotted a bush and buried herself in it so she wouldn't be seen but could watch Flamepaw.

Shortly later Cloverpaw saw a small cat appear cautiously and approach the Stepping Stones, she smelt distinctively of RiverClan. ' What is Flamepaw doing with a RiverClan apprentice?' Was the only thing Cloverpaw could think to herself as she watched the she-cat about her size approach Flamepaw. Flamepaw came up to her and nuzzled her. ' What... Is... Going... On!' Cloverpaw though, flabbergasted and staring wide eyes at the two lovestruck cats. Flamepaw looked around wearily

" I have to go now" he meowed and licked her cheek

"Good bye Flamepaw" she replied and licked Flamepaw on the cheek.

" Bye Dewpaw!" He exclaimed as he dashed off.

" Dewpaw..." Cloverpaw murmured, very quietly. Dewpaw looked around quickly and dashed off. Cloverpaw stood there for a few moments then thought to herself 'Now I know what he's been doing these past moons!' An she murmured " I better go get some marigold or Dawnstripe will start asking questions" Cloverpaw sighed to herself and trotted off, almost forgetting the burdock roots she had collected.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's kinda short. I will be posting a new chapter every few weeks. I might take a bit of time writing a new story… we'll see. Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Till next time,**

**Briarleaf**


End file.
